The present disclosure relates to a test tube holding assembly, which are sometimes referred to as a test tube rack, and more specifically to a test tube holding assembly configured to store different combinations of test tubes of various sizes. The test tube holding assembly is also configured to change shape, allowing it to store test tubes in different positions with respect to one another.
In laboratory settings, product flexibility is important to accommodate the various requirements of different experiments. Specifically, the ability to place items, such as test tubes, in readily accessible positions on the work surface can aid the scientist or technician in conducting an experiment. Furthermore, the ability to adjust the shape of the test tube holding assembly on the work surface is useful in instances where different experiments are conducted. Still further, the ability of a test tube holder to accommodate different combinations of test tube sizes permits a single rack to accommodate different experiments.